


Las Verdades Ocultas son Mentiras a la Vista

by MarianaSnape



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaSnape/pseuds/MarianaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de una chica cambia cuando logra descifrar y encontrar su pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña locura que salio de mi mente, esto lo escribo por distracción, no gano nada con ello, algunos datos son verdaderos pero otros solamente salen de mi cabeza, Esto no tiene intención de dañar a nadie, solo es para entretener.

Hoy me levante como cualquier otro día, estaba ya cansada de tener siempre la misma rutina, ir a la universidad, de ahí al trabajo y por último al refugio de animales. Siempre era lo mismo, no había nunca ninguna novedad. Yo siempre he sido la rara del grupo, aquella chica solitaria, que pasa sus días entre libros. No soy nada especial, me considero alguien más del montón.

Esta mañana en la universidad nos dieron la noticia que se acerca el fin de nuestra carrera, eso me pone un poco nerviosa, he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho. Hacer cine siempre ha sido uno de mis grandes sueños, contar historias es algo que ha sido importante para mi crecimiento; el escribir historias es algo que me ha ayudado a creer en algo mejor, me ha dado la vía de escape que he necesito para olvidar por lo menos un momento lo patética de mi vida.

Lamentablemente nunca conocí a mis padres, las personas que me recogieron solo me han dicho que mi padre era un drogadicto, que rompía las leyes, y le gustaba la música, de mi madre lo único que sé es que murió de sobredosis, y cuando mi padre se enteró de aquella muerte, se olvidó de mí.

A veces pienso si no será, mi imaginación la que me hace pensar que mis padres si me querían, hay días que sueño con un par de jóvenes que juegan conmigo, que me dicen que soy su tesoro, también en mis sueños hay otro joven y una mujer mayor que dicen que ellos me protegerían con su propia vida de ser necesario, quisiera que esa fuera mi realidad, pero son solo ilusiones de mi pobre mente.

Me olvida decirles como me llamo mi nombre es Atenea Metrejon, tengo 21 años, estudio producción de cine, vivo en los suburbios de la cuidad de Los Ángeles, Mi banda favorita es 30 Seconds to Mars, y soy alguien que sobrevive a cualquier precio solo para encontrar mi origen.

Quien me iba a decir que unas prácticas de la carrera me llevarían a encontrar mi origen, nunca pensé que la vida, fuera a darme un giro de 180 grados, cuando descubrí que mi padre es Shannon Leto, y no solo eso sino que además él ya tiene una pareja estable en su compañero Tomo Milicevic.

Aquí les cuento mi historia.


	2. Atenea Metrejon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relato del día a día desde el punto de vista de Atenea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, a partir de este capitulo van a ser relatos desde el punto de vista de cada personaje, para poder ubicarlos en cierto punto cuando se comiencen a unir sus caminos. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios constructivos.

Hoy es un día triste, no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, todo ha ido de mal en peor esta semana, Jonathan y Claire, que son las personas que me recogieron, cuando era apenas una niña de cuatro años, me avisaron que tengo que dejar la casa, ya que soy un estorbo para ellos, aquello no me sorprendió ya que siempre supe que no me querían.   
Luego en la universidad me comunicaron que para poder graduarme debo realizar prácticas, he ahí mi dilema, no sé en dónde hacerlas, las pocas solicitudes que he mandado, han tenido respuestas negativas, ya que dicen que no tengo la experiencia que se necesita. Al hablar de aquello con mi supervisor, él me dijo que la otra opción era que yo hiciera un proyecto sola, aquello es imposible ya que no poseo los recursos para hacerlo, al explicarle aquello al decano él se ofreció a ayudarme a conseguir una pasantía. Espero poder conseguirla o sino mis sueños acabarían antes de empezar.  
El resto del día ha sido normal, me han dado dos turnos más en el trabajo, algo que agradezco enormemente, ya que necesito el dinero para poder pagar un cuarto. Mientras cubro el turno de la tarde, escuche en la radio el nuevo sencillo de mi banda favorita. Aquella canción me infunde fuerza y siento que todo obstáculo puede ser superado.   
\- Atenea préstame atención necesito comunicarte algo  
\- Discúlpame Gerard, me quede pensando en la letra de la canción que acaban de poner en la radio  
\- Si ya me di cuenta, sigues siendo una echelon de corazón  
\- No solo de corazón, sino de espíritu, que era lo que me ibas a decir  
\- Atenea yo sé que tienes problemas en tu casa, y por eso te quiero ofrecer mi departamento  
\- Como crees que lo puedo aceptar Gerard tu sabes que yo no puedo, ni quiero nada que no me haya ganado con mi trabajo.  
\- No te lo estoy diciendo de mala onda, ni por lastima si es lo que piensas, te lo ofrezco porque necesito que lo cuides, ya que mi madre está enferma y debo ir a Boston a cuidarla, y no tengo a nadie que lo vigile, además voy a estar por allá cerca de seis meses y no quiero perder el pago ni el contrato para cuando regrese.  
\- No lo sé, sería algo maravilloso, pero no me sentiría cómoda.  
\- Veamos, ya sea como convencerte, ya que no quieres nada gratis, que te parece si me pagas cada mes una pequeña cuota, que equivaldría al arriendo  
\- Está bien te lo acepto, acabas de salvarme la vida, no sé cómo agradecértelo.  
\- Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y nunca te des por vencida en cumplir tus metas.  
\- Te lo prometo, siempre luchare por mis sueños, te voy a extrañar mucho ya que eres mi único amigo.  
\- Yo también te voy a extrañar, aquí están la llaves, yo me voy ahora directo al aeropuerto. Cuídate  
Ambos nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y con un beso, al verlo salir por la puerta le deseo lo mejor, y le agradezco por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado.  
Al terminar el trabajo me voy a la casa, a recoger mis cosas, para poder cerrar cierto capítulo de mi vida, pero aquel presentimiento que tuve se volvió realidad, cuando al decirle a Jonathan que ya me iría de su casa para siempre, el me abofeteo y comenzó a golpearme, y aquello no fue todo, el me comenzó a gritar que era una mal agradecida que hubiera sido mejor que yo estuviera muerta y no su hermana, aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, ahora lo comprendía, yo era su sobrina, era la hija de Sara, al tratar de reclamarle, él se fue de la casa, yo aproveche y recogí mis cosas; Salí de ahí sin mirar atrás ahora tenía una pista de quien era yo.  
Al llegar al departamento me puse a pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir, Así que yo era hija de Sara Green, pero no entendía porque yo no tenía su apellido, será que Metrejon era el apellido de mi padre, de aquel hombre que me dejo a mi suerte. Tenía muchas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta, lo único que me asegure a mí misma es que iba a averiguar toda la verdad así se vaya mi vida es esto.


	3. Shannon Leto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida y sentimientos de Shannon, y un vistazo a su relación con Tomo

La Ciudad de los Ángeles, es un sitio mágico, es aquel lugar en donde se te da la oportunidad de equivocarte y volver a renacer, así lo considera la mayoría del mundo, menos yo, quizás todo el mundo se pregunte por la razón de mi sufrir, si todos supieran que al llegar aquí perdí toda oportunidad de ser feliz.  
Ahora estoy en mi cama descansando, junto al hombre que amo, este ser que siempre me ha apoyado siempre sin ninguna condición, aquel que ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas. Yo ahora me pregunto qué será de ella, no puedo sacarme de mi cabeza la idea de que ahora ella será una mujer hecha y derecha, aún el recuerdo de su carita llorosa invade mi mente, no puedo evitarlo, es tanta mi culpa. De repente siento un cálido abrazo y dejo que mis lágrimas caigan, esto se ha vuelto una constante rutina, pero no puedo evitarlo, y lo peor es que no sé cuándo mi corazón y alma encuentren la paz.   
\- Shannon no sufras más, te prometo que algún día encontraremos a tu hija y seremos una familia completa  
\- Tomo no puedo evitarlo, ya son 17 años que no la veo, cuando regrese por ella, me entere que se fueron y se la llevaron sin decir a nadie el lugar al que se iban, la policía la ha buscado y no hay resultados, no sé si está viva o muerta, ya no sé qué hacer.  
\- Verás que un día el sol brillara para ti Shan, los caminos de la vida son tan misteriosos, confía en mí, te juro que no descansaremos hasta encontrarla, pero ahora descansa que esto no le hace ningún beneficio para tu salud.  
\- Tomo yo confío en ti, pero no puedo evitarlo, es un presentimiento, siento que ella me necesita.  
\- Duerme Shan, mañana será otro día, y hablaremos con Jared, para ver qué podemos hacer, te lo prometo.  
\- Hasta mañana Tomo, gracias por ser mi soporte.  
En ese momento nos besamos y me acurruco en sus brazos. Caigo en los brazos de Morfeo y sueño con lo que paso la última vez que la vi.  
Flashback  
\- Jonathan me tengo que ir, no puedo estar aquí, la muerte de Sara no es fácil, me ha golpeado duro.  
\- Shannon entiende Atenea es una niña, te necesita aquí, tu eres su padre  
\- No me importa Atenea, ella solo es un estorbo, nunca la he querido, no me interesa lo que pase con ella.  
\- Papi, que pasa, ¿porque gritas?  
\- Vete a tu habitación, que te he dicho de meterte en las conversaciones de los adultos  
\- Pero pa….  
Alzo la mano y la abofeteo, no soporto verla, es igual a Sara, la agarró del brazo y la llevo a la habitación donde descargo mi frustración en ella. Cuando me cansó de aquello Atenea me mira llorosa.  
\- Te odio, ojala te murieras eres malo, tú no eres mi papi  
\- Ojala tu deseo se cumpla; es mi simple respuesta  
Salgo de ahí cerrando la puerta, cojo mis maletas, estoy saliendo de la casa, cuando me llaman.  
\- Shannon si te vas no regreses, porque nunca nos encontraras de nuevo  
\- No te preocupes Claire, esta es la última vez que nos vemos  
\- Claro huyes y nos dejas el paquete de tu hija, que quieres que hagamos con ella – le pregunta un molesto Jonathan  
\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, si quieres quédatela, o envíala a un orfanato, yo no sé.  
Saco un par de billetes de mi bolsillo y los dejo sobre la mesa. Salgo de aquella casa sin mirar atrás. La moneda ha sido lanzada a su suerte.  
Fin del Flashback  
Me despierto bañado en sudor, aquel recuerdo es mi pesadilla mas recurrente, no puedo sacármela de encima, me siento lleno de culpa, aun no comprendo cómo fui capaz de golpear a mi pequeño ángel y después abandonarla a su suerte. Me levanto de la cama y voy a tomar una ducha, aunque todavía es la madruga no me siento capaz de volver a dormir. Al salir del baño miro hacia la cama y veo a Tomo durmiendo con tranquilidad, como quisiera ser él; inmediatamente me dirijo a la cómoda del cuarto y abro un cajón donde tengo un álbum de fotos, lo tomo con cuidado, me siento en el borde de la ventana y comienzo a revisarlo.  
Al rato siento que alguien me besa en el cuello y en la mejilla.  
\- Que haces levantado tan temprano – me pregunta Tomo sentándose detrás mío  
\- Recordando - es mi única respuesta  
\- No está bien que te tortures Shannon el pasado es algo que no se puede cambiar, aunque lo queramos.  
Yo solo me acurruco donde él, me siento perdido, solo le pido a la vida que me dé la oportunidad de pedirle perdón y ofrecerle las comodidades y la familia que le corresponden a mi pequeño ángel.  
Siento que Tomo me levanta y me lleva a la cama, él sabe lo que necesito, aunque no sea algo que me sane es esto lo que me ayuda a sentirme vivo.  
Me contorsionó de gusto cuando un dedo toca mi piel, deslizándose por mi talle, acariciándome de tal forma que ya me sentía arder en llamas. Mis labios fueron apresados y devorados con firmes succiones. No se me ocurría otra cosa más que mover mi cadera ofreciéndole todo mi cuerpo y Tomo me aceptó de inmediato. Me despojó de mi ropa con prontitud, halagado de ver mi marcada erección. Olvidándose de sacar su propia vestimenta, Tomo me besó repetidamente la pared mi abdomen. Me mordí los labios al sentirme envuelto en su húmeda boca. Y hundí mis dedos en su cabellera, acariciándola en agradecimiento por las placenteras caricias que me daban sus labios, su lengua y dientes en toda la extensión de mi hombría.  
\- Te… te lo advierto… —gemí entrecortadamente—… no duraré mucho… si sigues así.  
Tomo supo que hablaba en serio, ya que sentía mi miembro completamente lleno y a punto de estallar, así que lo abandonó para volver a besar mis labios.  
\- Eres delicioso, Shannon, eres mi dulce preferido.  
\- Puedes comerlo cuando quieras, ya sabes que siempre estoy encantado. —respondí sin dejar de besarlo y abriendo mis piernas para enlazarlas con las de él.  
\- Comerlo… lamerlo… besarlo… chuparlo hasta que duela.  
\- Ya duele ahora… quítame este dolor. —sugiero restregando mi erección en su vientre.  
Tomo se soltó de mis piernas y me giro, colocándome de espaldas a él. Deje salir un vaho cálido cobre la almohada cuando siento besos y húmedas lamidas en lo largo de mi columna. El placer máximo me llega cuando la lengua y dedos de Tomo se unieron para prepararme.   
\- Tomo… entra, por favor.  
\- Voy, Shan. Relájate un poco ahora.  
Obedecí, abrase la almohada disponiéndome a memorizar para siempre este momento. Siento el pene endurecido de Tomo en posición consiguiendo adentrarse poco a poco. Ahora siento mi interior lleno a plenitud, suspiró enamorado, gire un poco mi cuello para buscar los labios de Tomo. Él me besó brevemente antes de acariciarme el rostro con su nariz.  
\- Te amo, Shan… te amaré siempre, lo prometo.  
\- Yo también, Tomo, sólo a ti… Nunca nadie más tocará mi cuerpo, sólo tú.  
Ahogue un grito al sentir que Tomo me llenaba de placer, esto es demasiado delicioso, no quería que esto terminara, así que me contuve todo lo que pude.  
Ahora suplicaba por más tiempo, más veces, más de aquello que me hacía sentirme vivo, como si fuera alguien que podía ser feliz con tan sólo vivir junto a la persona amada… nada era mejor que esto. Finalmente no puedo más, dejó salir mi semilla impregnando las sábanas. Mi respiración continua agitada mientras Tomo proseguía con sus movimientos hasta que finalmente también llegó a un fuerte orgasmo que le hizo convulsionarse apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.  
\- ¿Estarás conmigo siempre? —preguntó cuándo Tomo aún no salía de mi interior y reposaba suavemente sobre mí. Sé que no es un buen momento para estas preguntas… pero me gustaría saberlo y que seas sincero.  
\- Cualquier momento es bueno, porque en cualquier momento mi respuesta sería la misma… Estaré contigo cada día de mi vida.  
\- Cuando logre encontrar a mi hija… —continuó luego de un par de segundos—… me gustaría que hiciéramos planes ¿podría ser eso posible?  
\- Sí, Shan… un día haremos esos planes.  
Sonreí confiando en la sinceridad implícita en su voz. Y feliz, le permití separarse para enseguida unirnos en un fuerte abrazo.   
Confió en él, y sé que con su ayuda y con la de mi hermano y mi madre, podre corregir el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida.


	4. La Primera Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance encuentra a su nieta

Llegue a la universidad, el decano me había citado, dijo que conocía a una persona que quizás me pueda ayudar con la pasantía, al entrar a su oficina note que había una mujer mayor, junto al decano:  
\- Doctor Moore, como le va, puedo pasar  
\- Señorita Metrejon buen día, claro pase, la mande a llamar para que conozca a la Sra. Constance Leto  
\- Mucho justo señora  
\- El placer es mío señorita  
\- Aquí Constance es una gran amiga mía, que siempre que puede nos ayuda en la universidad con los estudiantes.   
No lo podía creer la madre de Jared y Shannon Leto, estaba a mi lado, esperaba que lo que imaginaba ahora fuera una realidad.  
\- Señorita aquí Sean, su decano me dijo que tenía problemas para conseguir una pasantía, me podría decir la razones que le han dado para no aceptarla.  
\- Claro, la mayoría de lugares me han dicho que no cuento con la experiencia ni la presencia para el lugar, ya que necesitan alguien con el conocimiento para el manejo de proyectos.  
\- Eso es una idiotez ya que por lo que se usted tiene excelentes calificaciones, que le ha dicho su familia, esta le apoya  
\- Con todo respeto señora, eso no le concierne, pero le dijo que yo no cuento con ellos para nada  
\- Eso es una pena, pero vamos a lo que nos importa, necesito sus datos, para poder agentarle una cita de trabajo en una empresa de entretenimiento que mi hijo creo, espero que la acepten   
\- Gracias señora se lo agradezco de todo corazón, no sabe lo importante que es para mí, poder al menos conseguir una entrevista.  
\- De nada pequeña todos los soñadores merecen la oportunidad de poder realizar sus más locas ideas.  
Me despido de ambos adultos con la hora y el día para mi entrevista con Emma Ludbrook, al salir de la oficina no me lo podía creer, solo pensaba que iba a dar lo mejor de mí en aquella reunión, me prometí que iba a demostrar que soy excelente en lo que me apasiona.  
Mientras tanto en la oficina del decano, la reunión continuaba entre los dos adultos.  
\- Constance que te pasa, te noto media rara desde que supiste el nombre de la señorita Metrejon  
\- Sean es algo muy delicado, algo privado, pero te puedo asegurar que si mis suposiciones son correctas, te voy a deber algo que no voy a poder pagarte ni en lo que me resta de vida.  
\- Constance me estas asustando  
\- No te preocupes Sean, si es verdad lo que pienso, muy pronto te vas a enterar, discúlpame pero ya me tengo que retirar.   
\- No te preocupes gracias por la ayuda.  
\- No hay de que, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas.  
Al salir del despacho Constance solo pensaba que necesitaba asegurarse que Atenea consiguiera la pasantía en VyRT, porque estaba en un 90% segura que ella, era su pequeña nieta, no podía ser coincidencia, que hubieran dos Atenea Arantza Metrejon.  
Llegue a la parada de buses, para poder ir al trabajo, es eso siento el pito de un carro y noto que me hace señales, yo me acerco y reconozco a la señora Constance.  
\- Atenea a donde te diriges _ me pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro  
\- A mi trabajo _ respondo un poco incomoda  
\- Súbete te llevo   
\- No es necesario, que se moleste yo espero el bus.  
\- No es una molestia _ me responde con una mirada llena de ternura, que me inspira confianza  
Ella me pregunta la dirección y yo se la doy, me subo al auto y partimos hacia mi trabajo, conforme el paso de los minutos, entablamos una conversación bastante entretenida, no sé porque pero aquella dama que se encontraba delante de mí, me infundía una confianza además de una serenidad, que nunca antes la había sentido.  
Al llegar a mi trabajo en el café, me despido de ella con un gran abrazo, y le agradezco por el enorme favor que me hace.  
Mientras tanto Constance está más que convencida, que Atenea es su niña, por eso se decide ir directamente a hablar con Jared, para poder ver cuáles son las opciones que tienen y cómo manejar este asusto, sobre todo como lograr un acercamiento entre Atenea y Shannon. Lo que ella sabe es que por nada del mundo va a perder la oportunidad que le ha dado la vida.


	5. Constance Leto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared se entera de la verdad y junto con su madre trazan planes para unir a la familia

Al despedirme de Atenea, cogí mi celular y llame a mi hijo Jared, estoy escuchando los timbres que da el teléfono hasta que me contesta.  
\- Hola mamá como estas, ese milagro que me llamas  
\- Jared, te acuerdas del favor que te pedí hace algunos días  
\- Si mamá, lo recuerdo solo infórmale a Emma y listo  
\- Emma no sabe lo importante que es este asunto, necesito hablarlo personalmente contigo, es de suma urgencia.  
\- Mamá me estas asustando, que paso.  
\- Te espero en mi departamento, a ti solo, necesitamos concentrarnos en este asunto.  
\- Está bien salgo para allá, tranquilízate y cuídate te mando besos  
\- Gracias mi amor te espero, y no le digas a nadie sobre esto.  
\- Está bien nos vemos al rato.  
Cuelgo el teléfono, y prosigo mi camino, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Atenea. Durante el trayecto recuerdos acuden a mi memoria y por un momento me sumerjo en ellos.  
Flashback  
Entro en mi departamento y encuentro a mi hijo mayor llorando en el sofá, me acerco a él y  
\- Shannon por Dios que te pasa  
\- Mamá la perdí, la perdí para siempre  
\- De que hablas mi amor  
\- Ayer me fui a Bossier, a buscar a mi bebé, y me encontré con la novedad de que Jonathan y Claire se mudaron al mes de que me fui, y nadie supo decirme a donde.  
\- Eso no es posible Shannon, alguien debe de saber, nadie se va de esa forma.  
\- Trate de averiguar con los amigos de Jonathan, y me dijeron que él tuvo unos problemas, y que cogió a Claire y a Atenea, marchándose sin avisar a nadie.  
\- Hablaste con la familia de Claire, quizás ellos mantengan comunicación con ella.  
\- Si fui a su casa, y lo único que me dijeron era que Jonathan y Claire traficaban con droga y le debían mucho dinero a un tipo que amenazó con matarlos, si no le pagaban.  
\- Shannon eso es…..  
\- Y si los mataron mamá, si mataron a mi niña  
En ese momento mi hijo cae al suelo, no puedo más que arrodillarme a su lado y acunarlo, tratando de consolarlo.  
\- Shannon hay que notificar a la policía de la desaparición de los tres, eso es fácil ya que tú todavía eres su familia, eres el viudo de Sara y padre de Atenea.  
\- Mamá y si están muertos  
\- No pienses en eso mi amor, pongámonos positivos, yo te prometo que voy a luchar hasta mi último respiro, para que recuperes a tu hija.  
Abrazo y consuelo a mi hijo, hasta que se duerme, como quisiera quitarle esta carga, pero no puedo, le doy un beso y me dirijo a notificar a mi familia de esta desgracia.  
Fin de Flashback  
Llegue a mi departamento y me encuentro con Jared que ya me estaba esperando.  
\- Hola mamá, que paso, porque te tardaste tanto, me estaba preocupando  
\- Hola mi amor, pensé que te demorarías mas.  
\- Sí, pero me dejaste preocupado así que me vine en moto, ¿Qué paso?  
\- Entremos al departamento y te cuento  
Abro la puerta de mi casa, y entramos junto a mi hijo, al cerrar la puerta le ofrezco algo de tomar y de comer ya que tengo la impresión de que la conversación va a ser larga, pesada y sobre todo muy emocional, el acepta la propuesta así que cuando tengo todo listo nos sentamos en la sala, y no tengo idea de cómo empezar.  
\- Mamá que paso, porque esta urgencia cuéntame no importa sobre lo que sea veras que encontramos una solución  
\- Está bien Jared, lo que necesito es que aceptes a la chica que se va a entrevistar con Emma, no importa como salga la reunión, necesito la seguridad que la vas a contratar   
\- Mamá eso no puede ser, sabes que yo contrato a la gente según sus capacidades y no por su presentación, si la chica no da la capacidad para la pasantía, yo no puedo hacer excepciones.  
\- Hijo, es importante que ella consiga la pasantía en tu empresa, necesito, no en realidad todos nosotros, necesitamos que ella este cerca de nosotros, necesitamos que ella nos conozca a profundidad y sobre todo que se apegue a Shannon y lo conozca a profundidad.  
\- Mamá mi hermano es gay, tiene una relación con Tomo, acaso los quieres separar, porque si es así no cuentes conmigo  
\- Como puedes creer eso, yo soy feliz de verlos juntos, Tomo le regreso algo de vida a tu hermano, pero te explico que es necesario que esta chica conozca al verdadero Shannon, para que al momento de descubrir la verdad, no lo juzgue y podamos ser una familia completa.  
\- No te entiendo mamá que pasa.  
Le acerco la carpeta de Atenea a Jared, él la abre y comienza a leer, sé que apenas lo note entenderá todo.  
\- Esto no puede ser posible _ dice un sorprendido Jared  
\- Lo es hijo, es posible, yo también reaccione así  
\- Mamá después de tantos años sin tener noticias de ellos, Atenea aparece de la nada es increíble  
\- Es un milagro Jared, un verdadero milagro, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.  
\- Cuenta conmigo, y no te preocupes que Atenea será contratada en VyRT, y así conocerá a su verdadera familia.  
Pasamos horas hablando, haciendo planes, tratando de encontrar una forma de acercar a Shannon con Atenea, pero solo el tiempo dirá, el resultado de todo.


End file.
